Supernatural : Sweet Sacrifice
by crazyfantasygirl
Summary: What if there was more to the night that Mary Winchester died? Find out what happens when John, Sam and Dean go digging for more information after getting a tip about the demon that killed Mary. Set near the end of season 1 John, Dean and Sam go hunting for more clues and get a major revelation. WARNING : SPANKING.
1. Chapter 1: There is another

SUPERNATURAL : SWEET SACRIFICE

Summary: What if there was more to the night that Mary Winchester died? What if there was more to the tale of that night. Find out what happens when John, Sam and Dean go digging for more information after getting a tip about the demon that killed Mary.

Set near the end of season 1 John, Dean and Sam go hunting for more clues and get a major revelation.

WARNING: WILL BE SPANKING IN THIS STORY...DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

Chapter one: There is another.

"There is another." The woman on the phone had said to John and then she had hung up.

The anonymous tip is what led John Winchester and his two sons Dean and Sam back to the old house they used to live in. The house where it all started for them. The memories of Mary's death flashed through John's brain and he had combed for clues since day one. But now the girl on the phone was saying there was more. She said they had to search deeper. So John and the boys were gonna do some soul searching. A meditation circle where they would all link their minds and go on the journey together not sure how far into their minds they would go to search for whatever it was that they needed to find.

Once in the basement John set the salt barrier around the house and Dean set the candles in a circle after drawing a pentagram as shown in the book. Sam lite all the candles and then all three men sat in the middle forming a circle they closed their eyes and said a spell. A moment later all three of their bodies landed on the floor and their spirits left their bodies and the room was spinning and when it stopped they heard noise upstairs. With John in the lead they went to go check it out.

John was shocked when he saw Mary. She was singing in the kitchen to a little boy. It was Dean. Age 4 and Mary was very obviously pregnant with Sam when John from the past came in and kissed her then bent down to kiss her belly "How are the babies?" he asked giving her a smile.

Older John caught it first. "Babies? As in more then one? But it was only Sam. And we knew that he was a boy." he said a little confused.

Mary smiled "You know the first time we went to the doctor and he said it was a boy I was excited but then when he said there was another baby hiding behind the boy and that it was a little girl my heart just melted. John do you know how blessed we are?" she asked so happy as she touched her stomach.

The room was suddenly spinning again and it was that night. John could tell and ran up the stairs and almost fell on the floor when he saw not one crib but TWO!

Sam wasn't sleeping alone. In the crib next to him was a tiny little girl.

Sam and Dean both approached the crib. Dean stopped to stare but Sam went closer and stared at the sleeping little girl not quite believing what he was seeing.

Dean's head was spinning. Dad had handed him ONE baby that night. There had been only one baby. Not two...right?

John Winchester was busy in his own thoughts trying to figure out why or what this could mean.

If there had been another child what had happened to her? Why did they not know or remember her?

Sam reached over to touch the baby girl. And his baby self threw a tiny arm over as if shielding the baby girl which made Sam smile.

Suddenly the room was spinning again and Mary was standing there she was on the ceiling burning before they could do anything about it and suddenly John had come in and handed Sam to Dean then he rushed to grab the baby girl and ran out with her. This also shocked them. If the baby didn't die with their mother then what happened to her?

They soon found out because time just kept moving on.

Suddenly Dean and Sam and the little girl were kids Dean had to be 12 or 13 and Sam and the little girl were 7 or so.

John was out on a hunt and Dean was giving them breakfast laying cereal in front of both of them and he gave a look to his young sister "Now Trinity you eat all of that you hear?" he asked and she made a face at him "But its yucky." she whined and Dean leaned over on the table "I didn't ask for any of your lip little girl. You eat your breakfast or I'm gonna put you in the corner." Dean said in a no nonsense tone and Trinity ducked her head and began to eat.

John Dean and Sam were seeing a very different Dean then the one they remembered. Sam could never remember Dean getting stern when they were left alone. Sure there was the occasional swat when Sam really got out of control but other then that there was nothing.

The room spun again and now it was several years later Sam and Trinity must have been 14 and it was the same town where Dean and Sam had stayed for two weeks without their dad but by this time they were all aware that something was VERY wrong here. They had no memory of Trinity or any of this.

They watched as Trinity and Sam were introduced to the class and they sat close to each other and Sam stuck up for a kid that was being bullied and offered to take his place bravely and John felt proud of his boy and then the boy hit him but he did nothing. Just walked away which Dean didn't approve of and then came the time when Trinity came over and she looked nervous "Guys something isn't right here." she said and Dean scoffed "No joke there. Sam's letting those chumps get the better of him."

"No Dean. I"m serious. Something is really wrong. Like supernatural wrong. Something is going to happen. I can feel it. I just don't know what." she said

Sam rolled his eyes "Trinity would you chill. There isn't a boogieman in every town we go." he said thinking she was overreacting.

A couple days later the bully pushed Sam and Sam again ignored it until the bully tripped his sister. THAT was when Sam retaliated and kicked the bullies butt in front of everyone. His closing statement was "NOBODY puts their hands on my sister." then went over and helped Trinity up and Dean got the call from dad that he was on his way and Dean Sam and Trinity went outside to wait. And just as John pulled up he saw something opening and he got out of the car to protect his kids but was too late. What looked like electicity struck both boys while the same material grabbed Trinity and sucked her into what appeared to be a portal. And then a man in a Trench coat appeared claiming that he was an angel of the lord and he healed Sam and Dean and then said "I'm sorry but I must erase the parts of your brain now. Fear not. For it will be as if she never existed. She can never come back. But we know you will never give up. You will never stop searching. And so I must do this so that you can freely move on and continue as if she never existed." he said and before any of them could protest the Angel erased Trinity from their minds.

All through this John, Dean and Sam stared. They had gone from shocked, To tolerating the idea and then right up to pissed off. They had been cheated. Forced to forget about Trinity and go on as if she never existed and all the blank spots had been filled with fake parts.

However memory lane wasn't over yet.

They were shown the next week where Sam had been completely out of control. He had been a holy terror that entire week. Neither John nor Dean had been able to explain why. And now they were beginning to wonder if somewhere deep down Sam had somehow known that something was missing. Losing that part of him must have been what caused the fits of rage.

Dean and John both felt bad then because they had both spanked him for his behavior but now they understood. You can't just take someone's twin sister away without causing a ripple of some kind.

Suddenly there was more spinning and then they woke in the basement it was dark outside now and John sat up first then Dean and Sam sat up.

John was beginning to come to terms with the fact that he had another child. A daughter. A daughter that had for some reason been stolen from them.

Dean pretty much accepted the truth and so did Sam but it hit Sam on a deeper level. He had a sister. A twin sister. And he could suddenly remember that feeling. That feeling before he had gotten into his dad's car. The feeling as if his entire world had been ripped away from him. Like something precious had been there only moments ago and then it was gone. Now he understood why.

John went for his journal.

Dean went after him "dad what are we gonna do?"

"We're gonna find out everything we can about portals and other dimensions and maybe try to find which one your sister was sucked into." he said

Sam came out then "Dad people don't just get sucked into other dimensions. Someone did this deliberately. Someone sat there and chose to take her from us. And I'm not really sure that I'm okay with that." he said

"Sam's right and what if they did this mind vudu on her too? She won't remember us anymore then we remember her." Dean said John took the journal out and went back inside the boys following him "That doesn't matter. What matters is that we have to find her. We have to make sure that she's okay." he said then flipped through his journal "Dean call Bobby and ask if he knows anything at all about portals to other dimensions." John ordered and Dean went to the phone and called Bobby.

Sam who hadn't had a vision in a while suddenly went into one. Once it was over John was at his side and so was Dean having wrapped up the call already. "Sam you okay? What did you see?" Dean asked

Sam winced then said "I'm fine...I saw..." he paused then added "I saw a young girl. Long brown hair blue eyes, dressed sorta like an amazon or something. She has a staff and she was beating the hell out of a guy in a ally by the gas station down the road...I think its happening tonight." he said

"Great. Just great some amazon girl? Looks like Trinity is gonna have to wait a few hours." John said then looked to Dean "What did Bobby say.?"

"Well actually this works well because Bobby said that he needed more time to figure out more information but he said he did know one thing. Once your sucked in there's no way to get back out." Dean said which was disappointing but they grabbed their gear and headed to the gas station to stake out the place. They kept watch until suddenly it was like deja vu all over again. The same damn portal opened and a man fell out along with the girl from Sam's vision. The girl regained her wits first and got up her long staff in her hands she began to beat the crap out of the guy before he could even get back up. John and Dean were out of the car pretty fast while Sam was slower mainly because he had caught a good look at the girl. And he just knew that it was her. It was Trinity. He got out too and ran fast wanting to get there before Dean and his dad. "Wait! Guys its her! Don't hurt her!" he called to them.

John realized what Sam meant and Dean fell back a little while John went over to confront the girl who instantly turned her staff on him "Come no closer!" she warned and he paused to look at her too before saying "Trinity?" the name caused a reaction in her. Enough of one to where John knew Sam was right.

"Who are you that you dare to speak my name?" she demanded.

"Well apparently I'm your father. Those are your brothers Dean and Sam. Do you remember us at all?" he asked

Her staff never moved and John now saw that there was a sharp spear like point to it where it was aimed at his gut. "You forgot me you lowlife. I did not forget who I was." she said

John put his hands up trying to calm her down "wait. We didn't want to forget you. We were forced to forget you. We would have gone after you and saved you but an angel came and erased you from our minds." John told her.

Trinity didn't looked surprised "There is nothing you can tell me that I don't already know. Sometimes its better just to let things go." she said then she turned back to the portal that was still open and getting smaller. It was closer. She took a step towards it and Sam panicked. He tackled her to the ground just as the portal closed in the air. She went crazy then punching him hard then used her legs to kick him over and onto his back and she was no on top of him her spear like staff pressed against his neck but John was faster. He lifted her off of her brother while Dean came forward and pried the staff away from her grasp and broke it and then there was rage in her eyes and she kicked him in the gut hard while John took another step back not releasing his hold on her. Sam got up then and spoke to her "Trinity stop. Its okay. No one's gonna hurt you. We wanna help. We're your family. This is where you belong." he said then noticed something else and asked "Trinity why do you look so young? How old are you?" he asked

Trinity finally wore herself out and realized she wasn't getting away from them anytime soon so she decided to cooperate. For now.

"17." she answered

Now John was stumped "But how? Sam is 23."

"Time moves slower in my hell dimension." she said.

"Hell dimension? It was a hell dimension?" Dean asked and she nodded.

"Hell creatures all around. Demons, hell hounds, angry spirits that have all been banished from here..they all end up there and that's just the start. " she said in a know it all tone.

John didn't quite trust her to not try to run so he tied her hands behind her back and put her in his truck and drove.

They headed to a hotel where they would question her closer.

John sat at the table while Dean sat on a chair and Sam sat on a bed and Trinity sat on the opposite bed her legs crossed.

And Sam took the time to notice her clothes. She wore a belly shirt made of some kind of chamois. Leaves and vines covered it and her wanna be skirt was shorter then anything he had ever seen before. It too was made of the same material. She had a bracelet around her upper arm and around her left wrist were tons of beaded bracelets of all types. On her right wrist was what looked like a vine bracelet.

John didn't care much for her clothes but right now they needed answers.

"Why were you attacking that guy?" John asked.

She glanced at him "He was evil." she said

"Really? What kind of evil?" Dean asked doubting her.;

"He was male." she said as if that should be answer enough.

John gave her a look "He was male? That's it? Did he do anything to you or anyone else?" he asked

"No. I didn't give him the chance." she said in the same tone.

"So you thought he might be evil and rather then risk letting him leave you killed him just to be on the safe side." Dean said and she nodded "Exactly."

"Okay but Trinity that's not how things work here. You can't just kill someone because you think they might be bad. What if you were wrong? What if he was a regular guy?" Sam asked trying to make her understand.

"He came from my world. You know nothing of my world." she said

Sam scoffed "Actually I do. Because THIS is your world. That other place isn't your world. You got stuck there but you came from here. And now that your back you can't still run around like your in that other world. I know its gonna be hard for you to adjust but we'll help you." Sam said but he thought it would be a little strange teaching is 17 year old twin sister how to behave in this world.

John went over and handed Dean some cash "Son go to a store and pick out some clothes for your sister. And just guess at the sizes." he said as Dean stood up and took the cash. "Gotcha. Be back soon." he said and went out to the store. He chose Wal Mart. He had been with enough girls in his life to know that a certain waist was a certain size and he had gotten a look at his sisters size so he knew what size she was. He got several pairs of underwear and some jeans and t shirts. Loose fitting clothes that would be easy for her to move around in during a hunt. But nothing too revealing.

Back at the hotel the more Trinity talked the more John realized that someone had corrupted the girl. She thought that all guys were bad and that eventually they would all try to hurt her if they gave them half the chance. Sam didn't like her views on guys and knew he would have to help her get past that insecurity.

"You know sometimes guys are bad but not all guys. And here the bad guys go to jail. And the evil guys...well we take care of them so that they don't get to hurt anyone else. Guys aren't the enemy kid. Trust me. And trusting a guy may be a foreign concept to you but I'm not just any guy. I'm your father. And I wasn't given a choice when it came to what happened to you. They forcefully took those memories from me and that's not okay with me. I had a daughter all this time and I didn't even know. Someone went to a lot of trouble to get rid of you. And I'm gonna find out who and why." John said determined.

Dean came in then with the clothes and a backpack he had bought for her new clothes. John picked out some jeans and a shirt and a pair of shoes and handed them to her. "Go put those on. You have three minutes and then I'm coming in there." he warned.

She took the clothes and went into the bathroom where he had pointed. She remembered underwear but it had been a while since she had any. She put them on along with the jeans and the shirt. She saw the window but knew that she wouldn't get far even if she did go out plus she didn't know anything about this town or what might be lurking nearby. So instead she would obey. At least for the moment.

She came out with a minute to spare and sat on the bed bringing the shoes out with her setting them down an annoyed look on her face.

"What?" Dean asked worried that she didn't like them. "They don't fit?" he asked

"I never had shoes like those. I had the easier ones. I don't know how to do those." she said offended by the shoes.

Sam had a flashback then. His first. It was of her. She was wearing Velcro shoes. When he came out of it he realized what she meant. She didn't know how to tie the shoes. He went over to her and took the shoes "here. Let me help you. I'll show you." he said then after putting socks on her feet he took each of her feet and put the shoes on one by one. Then she watched as he tied them both a kind look on his face. Then he smiled up at her "Better?" he asked

and actually it was. She felt more at ease now. He had helped her. So she thought that maybe she could trust him. She could remember many times when Sam had protected her. She smiled back at him "Thank you."

he got up "No big deal. Don't be afraid to ask questions. There are bound to be things your not gonna remember." he said.

"I never had shoes with the strings." she said

"I know." Sam said a guilty look on his face. He felt bad for her.

For two days things went smoothly but on the third night while they slept Trinity got up and tried to make an escape attempt. She unlocked the door unaware of the ever good ears of the hunters. No sooner did she have the door open it was swiftly shut again and she had John Winchester in her face an angry look on his face. He was not someone that liked to be woken up. Especially when it came to catching his kids trying to sneak out. "Little girl you get back to bed. NOW." he ordered sternly having told the boys to go back to bed. She realized then that it would be harder then it seemed and she went back to her bed and went to sleep.

The next morning they moved on to another town no one mentioning the escape attempt but they all knew that she had tried to leave. John and Trinity were in the Truck while Dean and Sam were in the impala.

John had a word with his daughter "Look your young. Your practically still a kid. You can't just leave. You have to be realistic. We're doing this to help you. But if you try to leave again I'm gonna have to take certain disciplinary measures. I can't have you constantly trying to run away. That's not gonna help anyone. Its just wasting everyone's time." John said never one to hold back the truth.

Trinity knew what that meant. It meant that he would find a way to punish her. She wasn't afraid of him. But because of Dean she knew that punishment could be unpleasant and so she would play it cool for a while. Maybe she could cooperate just until they let their guard down then she would run right when they thought that it wasn't gonna be an issue anymore.

TBC...

Next time: Trinity escapes and Sam discovers an old diary of his mothers.


	2. Chapter 2: The ego of a god

SUPERNATURAL: SWEET SACRIFICE

Note: probably spanking in this chapter. Also John and Dean will be the ones doing most of the spanking in this story plus I don't plan to kill off John so he won't be dying.

Note: Picture Elena from the vampire diaries for the character of Trinity.

]

Chapter two: The ego of a God.

For two weeks things went normal. There were small cases and at those times John would take off alone to handle them while Dean and Sam laid low and kept an eye on Trinity. During one of those times Dean and Sam had both fallen asleep. They missed the call from John and also missed when Trinity slipped out.

John slipped in finding his boys asleep and his daughter was gone. When he saw that his bellow was loud enough to wake both of them. "Unacceptable boys. You were suppose to watch her for a reason." he scolded then sighed "Sam stay here in case she comes back. Dean come with me and help me look for her." he said.

He got in his truck telling Dean to get in too. When Dean got in John headed to the less populated part of town sure that she would go there. "I'm sorry dad. I thought she was done trying to run off."

"Nope. That's just what she wants you to think Dean." John said not really angry at his son but angry that Dean hadn't caught on yet. "She may be your sister but we can't really trust her yet." he said then he spotted her walking along the road alone. "Here." he said handing Dean a funny shaped gun he had never seen before "what's this?" Dean asked

"Darts. Shot her with one and it'll knock her out. But don't fire unless she gets the better of me. For now just stay here." he said getting out of the Truck.

Trinity turned when she heard the door shut and rolled her eyes when she saw John "That was fast. I thought you'd be gone longer." she sad

"Nope. I called to tell you kids I was on my way back but no one answered." John said getting closer now.

"Bummer. You shouldn't have woken Dean. He can be a real cranky pants." she said then snickered at the joke.

John grinned "Cranky pants? Now that's a term I wouldn't think to hear out of the mouth of 17 year old girl."

She raised a brow "ever heard the phrase expect the unexpected?" she asked

"Ever heard the phrase just wait until your father gets home? Well guess what? Daddies home. Now your gonna get your butt in the car and we're gonna have a chat when we get back to the house. You have until the count of three." he warned.

Trinity didn't like his tone or his threatening manner.

She thought to herself as he started to say one. If she cooperated now she would still get in trouble when she got back to their current hotel. But if she didn't cooperate somehow they would still get the better of her and she would be forced to go back and the punishment would be worse. She took a deep breath in and then headed for the truck. A good ruler picked their battles. And this was one that she wasn't going to win. So surrender was the best option.

Dean got out to let her in the middle then Dean and John both got back in and John drove back to the hotel. All three headed in. once inside John turned to Dean "Dean you and your brother go out and take a walk. Make sure the area is secure." he ordered.

Dean knew what that meant and picked up a few things then took the protesting Sam out the door after a few feet he began to explain to Sam that this was dad's way of giving them privacy.

"Have a seat." John ordered his daughter.

Trinity crossed her arms "What if I don't want to sit? I control my body. Not you. Or any other man." she said and he sighed having walked right into that. "Fine. Stand. Do you remember what I said before I left?" he asked

"You said to behave. And not to leave." she answered.

"So then why did you? Why is it so hard for you to trust us?" he asked

"I am surrounded by three men. How can I trust that?" she asked

"I already told you. If we tell you to do something we're saying it because its for the best or because its the right thing. This has nothing to do with you being a girl or us wanting to control you. If that was the case we would just keep you tied up all hours of the day and you would have no freedom. However if you ever hope to be allowed to go outside on your own then you need to show me that I can trust you. You see trust works both ways. I trusted you to stay put while I was gone. And you left. Therefor that trust is now gone. See how that works? Now I'm asking you to look at me as your father. Don't look at me like some guy that only does this to hurt or control you. What I'm about to do is gonna hurt like hell but its punishment that you deserve for disobeying me. I'm not doing it to control you. I'm doing it to teach you. There is a difference. I want to show you that there are consequences to your actions. And hopefully over time you'll learn the difference between punishment done to help you and someone who is trying to control you. " John said trying to explain the best way he could.

Problem was that Trinity DID understand. She just wasn't ready to admit it to herself yet. She liked how things had been so black and white in Amazonia. The hell dimension she had lived in for so long. Things were simple there. Guys were the enemy. You knew all the terrible things they would do to you if you didn't kill them first. But here things weren't that simple. She had known that before when she lived here. But now that she was back it was hard to admit it to herself.

John sat on the bed and pulled her over to stand in front of him having said all he needed to say he undid her jeans letting them fall but left her underwear up. John's hand was tough and hard. He could give a good spanking over her panties. Her jeans were a bit thick so he had taken them down.

He raised his hand and let the first stinging swat fall.

She had never been spanked by her father before. Only swats here and there so this would be new to her.

John didn't waste time. He began to lay on rapid fire swats all over her behind. She winced and then after a few more her legs began to kick of their own accord. She had no control over her body's reactions to the spanking. It was painful. It was humiliating and her bottom felt like it was slowly beginning to be set on fire. Tears pricked her eyes pretty early on. John gave her ten more swats just as fiery hot as all the others and she was crying when he was done.

John wasn't a mushy kinda guy but he let her up and redid her jeans and stood up to embrace her as he did with Dean or Sam after giving them a spanking when they were younger.

Men trying to comfort her was even a more foreign concept to her so it was a nice feeling when John hugged her and started to rub her back.

She cried for a bit and then calmed down and laid in the bed feeling tired she fell asleep.

Dean and Sam were making their way back and were glad to see that she was asleep cause that meant it was done and over with.

It was another two days before they stumbled across anything strange. Sam was at Bobby's while Dean and his dad were out making the rounds. Trinity was taking a nap on the bed and Bobby was outside working on something. Sam was up in the attic looking for an old journal of Bobby's. What he found was an old journal belonging to his mother.

He found that there was only one entry. He read the entire page.

This will be my first and only entry here. I had no choice. I made a deal with a yellow eyed demon. I had to. He said something terrible about my daughter. He said things about her. He told me terrible things... I couldn't let it happen. She's my only little girl. I love my children. I love both my sons. Dean and Sam. And I love my daughter. Trinity. The deal I made will change my daughter's fate. The price for this deal is of course my life. The yellow eyed demon will come for me. That was the bargain. And whatever would have happened to my daughter won't happen now. I've saved her. And once I am gone I can rest easy knowing she will be safe. But I don't trust the yellow eyed demon. So I have a back up plan. Once I am gone I have arranged for an angel to grant my request just in case the demon doesn't keep his word. If he doesn't change her fate then the angel will. I regret that I must die and leave my family.

John Winchester is the love of my life and beyond.

My two sons are my pride and joy.

And my daughter. My only girl. My one pretty little princess. I just want to keep her safe. And I'd give anything. Even my life just to make sure she remains safe. I just hope that someday if they ever find this that they will understand. I loved my daughter. And I couldn't allow her to become what she would have become.

All my love,

Mary.

Sam was teary eyed now. He heard his dad and his brother come in with Bobby all of them sounded on the happy side. Sam stormed down the stairs and slammed the book on the table causing them all to look at him "SHE KNEW! SHE KNEW THE WHOLE DAMN TIME. SHE SET THE WHOLE THING UP! SHE TRICKED US." he yelled and Dean and the other two hunters were confused

"What are you talking about? Who tricked us?" Dean asked

Sam shoved the journal towards them "MOM. SHE WASN'T MURDERED DEAN. SHE KNEW EXACTLY WHAT WAS GONNA HAPPEN THAT NIGHT. SHE KNEW SHE WAS GONNA DIE AND SHE STILL WALKED RIGHT INTO IT." Sam said more calm now but his eyes filled with tears and he looked at Trinity who was still asleep.

John took the journal and read the page with Dean reading over his shoulder and once he was done Bobby read the journal too.

John looked over at his daughter then back at Sam. This was a new development. And it changed things but not by a lot. "Okay so it was a deal. She wasn't murdered. She sacrificed herself. We're still gonna hunt this son of a bitch down Sam." Dean said looking at Sam.

"Wait Dean. Your right but your also wrong. What it says it here changes a lot. This isn't just about finding the demon anymore. Its about finding out what your mother knew. What exactly did the demon tell her that would scare her bad enough to where she thought she needed to give her life? What was Trinity gonna become? " John asked though he knew no one here had the answers.

"I say we summon ourselves a yellow eyed jackass and find out." Bobby said then placed a devils trap on the floor and ceiling.

John said another spell creating a shield and then shoved Sam through it so that he was behind the shield with Trinity. "Dad.." he protested but John said "hush. You and Trinity were in that nursery that night. I don't care what kind of master plan he has. But he's not getting my kids." he said looked at Dean "If I thought he was after you you'd be in there too." he said and Dean smirked having known that already.

The summoned the yellow eyed demon and Trinity woke up at this point and Sam explained that dad was protecting them and she stayed close as they watched and listened.

The yellow eyed demon appeared. Unprepared for a showdown but he could sense something there. Then he grinned "Ah. Trinity is back." he said in a joyful tone and then he saw that he was trapped where he was.

John came foreword "Tell me exactly what you told my wife. Cause I know your just dying to brag to me just like you did to her."

The yellow eyed demon smiled "Someone did his homework. Your wife. She's hard to explain. I'm not sure how she knew. But she just did. Mothers instinct I guess. That sense deep down inside a woman that tells her something isn't right. And so she went searching for answers. And she found me. I gave her her answers. And she asked all the right questions too." he laughed.

"What questions?" Dean asked

"There used to be a mark on your daughter. Your wife's her first question was why...always a classic. Why are you doing this? Of course I told her I had nothing to do with it. Then she asked me what it meant. I told her the truth. It meant that her sweet and innocent daughter wasn't always going to be so innocent. You have to understand something. I never intended to come to your house that night. But something was blocking me. Blocking me from being able to get to her. I'm not sure how or why...but I think it was Sam blocking me. Protecting her somehow. It really annoyed me." he said looking over where Sam stood behind the shield "I couldn't get past your defense. It was almost like you literally put a shield over her. But we both know that's not possible. You were only a baby. However I had go over there when I realized I wasn't going to get her easily. But when I got there I couldn't touch her. I tried to kill your daughter. " he said informatively

John grabbed Dean's arm before he could lunge "Don't break the circle..." he said then turned back to the demon "Why? Why were you so afraid of an infant?" John asked

"Afraid? ME? Afraid? You think I was afraid of her?" he laughed

"Why else would you want to kill a baby unless it was a threat to you? That's when Mary walked in isn't it? She walked in on you before you could kill Trinity. You told her you would change Trinity's fate. You lied. You were gonna kill her and then kill my wife." John said trying to remain calm.

The demon frowned now "Your wrong. Your wife didn't stop me. She didn't have to. Sam...his eyes spoke of love and innocence. But that girl, when I looked into her eyes it was like...all the power of the universe was locked inside of her. I know what she is. I've always known what she would become. What she is capable of. And we should all pray that she never discovers it." he said and there was flicker of fear in his eyes. John got closer "Why?" he asked not sure he understood yet. Then the demon leaned over and said quietly so that only John would hear "That girl is more powerful then anything in heaven or hell. Before she went to that dimension she was normal. She was human. But now? Can't you see it? Haven't you noticed?" this time what he said was a whisper "She has the ego of a god." the demon whispered giving John that one clue. John's eyes went wide and he took several steps back. He looked at his daughter then at the demon "How?" he asked

"There is rumor of a forbidden jello like substance. Called ambrosia I believe. It doesn't exist here. However the rumor says it exists in other dimensions. And the journey to reach it is not for the faint hearted. A long tireless journey. Only one tenth of those actually reach the rope. The rope made of nothing but a thin thread of silver. And the threat goes on for miles. And at the end there is a bowl. In the bowl is the ambrosia. If you eat the ambrosia and live...you become..." he paused then looked at Trinity "Like her."

John had heard enough. He grabbed the colt but the demon somehow managed to escape and disappear before he could shot at it.

Trinity had gone into a flashback and Sam because of their connection as twins ended up seeing everything too.

Once it was over the shield was let down and Sam grabbed a beer while John and Dean had already grabbed one and were already drinking on it.

He sat next to them after he saw Trinity sit down on the bed and start reading a book.

"This is nuts...so she's a god?" Dean asked

"No. She's a human with the power and the ego of a God." John said then added "Not that that's any better...how would she know anything about the rumors and why would she want to take the journey?" he asked

Sam answered his question "She didn't know what it was. She still doesn't know. She's only tapped into a quarter of her power. As for the rumors...dad she went on that journey because she was a scared little girl who went on a long dangerous journey and almost got killed dozens of times over risking her life to get across the thin rope because she thought there was some magic wizard on the other side that might grant her wishes. So when she found the ambrosia to her it was just jello. So she ate it. She had no idea what it was. She has no idea about her powers. What's weird though is that I can feel it. It's like I can sense the power in her. And if what I'm feeling is right...then there's a LOT. And its gonna be a war just to keep her under control. If she loses control of her powers she could destroy the world. And that's not our biggest problem. God or not her body is still human. If even half of that power comes out her body could explode. And I do mean that literally. A human body wasn't created to handle that kind of power. We're gonna have to find some way to maybe bind most of that power or try to find a way to boost up her body so that the power won't literally destroy her. " Sam said thought they all knew that this was new territory.

They were pretty much blind here. They had never dealt with anything like this before.

"Wait if she's so powerful then why didn't she just use it on us or maybe use it on that guy instead of trying to shish ke-bob him?" Dean asked

Sam looked at him like he was dumb "Did I or did I not just get done telling you that she doesn't realize she has powers." he said blandly.

"Well maybe next time you should say that instead of jumping around and expecting me to read between the lines." Dean grouched.

"Alright boys enough. We have enough to worry about without you two pitching a fit." John scolded then went into another room to collect his thoughts and decide what he was gonna do about this new situation.

The good news was that she didn't know she had powers so when she did start to realize it they could teach her to use them for good. The bad news was that they needed a plan B in case the power went to her head and became to much for her. They would have to find a way to extract it from her either that or they really would have to find a way to control her or maybe just find a way to control her power if she couldn't do it herself. This was gonna be another long sleepless night for John Winchester.

TBC...

Next time: John makes his decision and so does Trinity.


End file.
